A Potters Yokai Siblings
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Harry accidentally summons a group of young monsters by accident after one of his daily beating and was left alone with a talisman
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry accidentally summons a group of young monsters by accident after one of his daily beating and was left alone with a talisman

Chapter I: Meet the Yokai's

Date: 6/8/19? 1:28 PM

Location: Japan Postoffice

In a a random postoffice in Japan a man in black could be seen walking down towards a drop off desk with a small box in his hands.

The man in black sets the box down on the desk, "Good afternoon ma'am"

The woman at the desk doesn't look up from her computer, "Three day, two day, or overnights?"

The man adjusts his fedora,"Overnight, extremely urgent"

"Fragile?"

"It's a… family heirloom you see, we recently figured out that a… son of a friend is still alive and believes this should be sent" The man in black said as he takes his hat off.

The woman behind the desk looks at the man for a split second and shivers. Without the hat to cover his face the massive burn mark covering the entire right hand side of his face was completely visible now that his hat was off.

"It's best if this gets to the boy right away" The burned man said with an eerie smile.

England

"Vernon! Can you please check the mail, dear?!"

"Right away, Petunia!" A walrus-like man

Vernon stormed out to the mailbox, slightly disappointed he didn't get to thrash the freak... Oh well. He could do it later... Reaching into the mailbox, he found nothing... except a small brown package.

"What's this...?" He muttered. "From Marrón Brown Family...?" He pulled off a letter from the top of the package and tore it open. He skimmed the note. The Marrón Brown family where friends to Evans family and one of the members leaving one of their possessions to someone in the house. Vernon scoffed. He had only met the Marrón Browns once or twice in his life with Petunia during her freaky sisters wedding. He never really cared for the family... Shrugging, Vernon dropped the letter on the ground, then set to opening the package.

Inside was a talisman. It was an odd looking, slightly old, surprisingly clean thing... golden colored with purple, black and red, with a symbol of a nine tailed Kitsune in the center of it, around the outer edges words where engraved into it.

Vernon scoffed. Leave it to a freaky family to leave with something so utterly useless... Shaking his head, the large man stormed back into his house. He went to make his way back to a one Harry James Potter, but paused when he passed the freak's cupboard. He turned his head to look at it... then opened it and tossed the worthless talisman inside. He didn't care about the stupid thing. All he cared about was letting out his frustration...

Sometime later

Harry was in so much pain... He had to struggle just to sit up...The pain was so intense, he found himself unable to keep what little food he had managed to eat down... The little boy threw up in the tiny cupboard. He whimpered after he had finished... As if the beating wasn't bad enough (when is it ever), he now had to sit in a cupboard full of his own puke... Harry whimpered and reached for the one source of comfort he had... the talisman.

Harry clutched the round object tightly... He mentally realized he had never held it before... Something compelled him to do so. Slowly, Harry willed himself to grab the key around the symbol...

Then, Harry felt something change, the air around him seemed to become… he lacked the words to describe it, but it felt as if something was about to happen, something momentous, something that would re-define his entire world. The air started to feel almost heavy and he felt both incredibly heavy and featherlight at the same time. For a brief instant, there was no up or down, then suddenly, something landed on him.

"Oooff!"

The little boy yelped and covered his eyes as a flash of bright light engulfed the dark cupboard, momentarily causing him to lose his sight. As Harry rubbed his eyes, he noticed that the cupboard seemed very very VERY crowded all of a sudden...

After rubbing his eyes to regain his vision, Harry turned to his right... and gasped in terror when he saw that there was a small group of people in the cupboard with him with multiple pair of eyes locked onto him, a pair of solid crimson pinpricks, a pair of icy red, a pair of icy blueish purple, a pair of hazel, a pair of royal purple, and finally a pair of Maroon eyes in the darkness, everyone was placed at an odd angle around Harry with each person groaning out their discomfort at the tight space they suddenly appeared in.

"What… the… hell?" A male voice groans from behind harry.

All of them tilted their head in slight confusion at the lack of response... then blinked when when they noticed the state the boy they surround was in. He looked frail and sickly, like he hadn't eaten a good meal in days. He was covered in blood, both fresh and dried. He had purple bruises all over his body, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. There was a series of horrible scars all over his body... Some of them looked like they were from burns...

"Kid? What happened to you?" A male asked calmly.

"I...I...I..." Harry had no idea what to say. The group waited patiently while he struggled with his words.

"T-this space is to tight" A male voice near a blue glowing orb said and places his hand on the door and incinerate the door so everyone could pile out of the small space one by one.

The first one who fell out and spoked is male (crimson eyed one) and immediately stood out, barely with any form of clothing on, leaving his pale tan skin exposed and letting his long inky black hair swing freely, his eyes were covered by black eyeliner that went down into two streaks that reached his chin. The only clothing he wore or seemed to be carrying is a black kimono in his arms with glowing red spider web pattern covering the entire kimono besides the front lower half which had an image of a nine tailed fox on top of a black widow hourglass. Harry took notice very quickly that the boys entire lower half was of a spider, his legs and spider abdomen was jet black with purple stripes.

The second one was also male (icy blueish purple eyed one) and sat on the ground, he wore clothing unlike the first boy. He wore a heavy silver overcoat with a black fur rimmed hood and sleeves that covered the majority of his body down past his black short shorts with a deer tail poking out, from the confinement of his hood came long deer like ears and a black spiky mane of hair that came down to his shoulders with a pair of antlers coming out of his skull, from his knees down was covered in black fur with hooves replacing his feet. In his hands was a hooked staff that held a sphere that contained a blue soul flame inside.

The third child was also male (icy red eyed one) and was getting off the floor, he was a muscular, yet surprisingly young preteen boy, he looked to be around twelve years old with pale skin and deep inky black wavy hair with a white streak that reached to the midsection of his back with pointed Elf ears poking through with a long cowlick going down in the front with two long bangs on both sides of his face. His bright red eyes gleamed with unknown intent behind the grogginess, he stood around 4'3 in height, he wore a dark purple long coat with armor (gauntlets that cover his arms, shoulder guards, corset-like armor, knee guards) that was attached to a black scarf that covered his entire neck and jaw. He also wore a pair of black shorts that reached the armor that he wore to protect his knees and thighs. The most noticeable things about him where the white or his eyes were completely black with the only color being the red glow of his eyes. The cold, near deathly, feeling of his body as Harry felt little heat from him.

Fourth one to Harry' surprise is female (maroon eyed one) and she looked to be around 13 or 14 with tan caramel skin with mid back length feral black hair with a pair of large furry ears on top of her head, her solid deep maroon eyes were covered by a pair of black motocross welding goggles, she stood around 4'5 to 4'7 though she seemed to cared less about height, she wore a open black full body jumpsuit that exposed her chest, stomach and inner waist regions (her modesty and C-Cup breast was covered by bandages) with a pair of black gloves that cuffed at the center of her forearms that matched the twin suspenders that attached to the caller of the jumpsuit. Around her waist was a belt with two small portable boxes on each side held by cloth that was attached to the belt.

The fifth was also female (chocolate brown eyed one) and seemed to be the most groggy out of them all has she runs a hand through her ponytailed raven locks with a pair of furry pointed ears poking out of her hair. She wore a long, white sleeveless blouse with a black ribbon tied around the collar of the blouse and a black light jacket, gossamer soft black horse legs peeked from beneath a long black skirt with a saddle satchels that covered her lower half in its entirety with a tail that actually matched her ponytail (which flicked from side to side).

The Sixth and final child is female (royal purple eyed one) and seemed to be the most unfocused out of them all has she runs a hand through her long purple highlighted/hued raven locks with a pair of pointed ears poking out of her hair. She wore a black skinsuit with bandages tied around her arms and legs, on her left hip was a bright neon purple flower and a long cloth flowing. Cover her body was a worn and tattered, but very functional cloak n hood with a symbol of a Kitsune with a large neon purple, flower on the back. She didn't wear any foot, only black damaged covering the majority of her feet.

"Come on" The Horse girl said, gently lifting the astonished boy up and then laying on the floor with Harry in her arms. Walking round them, the Spider boy looked at the doorway to the closet and the two bolts that secured it.

"Hmm, that is not right" He said to himself as he puts his kimono on and wraps a bright red obi around his stomach.

Glancing round, the Death Elf boy reached out with his senses, then relaxed slightly.

"Well, looks like it's just you and us for now" He said, looking round. Although the area was a little too 'perfect', he could identify quite a few familiar things. On the wall and in what looked like the receiving room were dozens of pictures of an almost amusingly different human couple. The man was larger than someone that looked like a walrus, but most of it was obviously fat, while the female was as thin as a giraffe. In many of the pictures was another human, but one which the Elk boy first mistook for a beach ball due to its almost spherical shape.

There were no pictures of the child who stood beside them.

The Horse girl looked down at the young boy and gave him a tooth-hidden smile before moving towards what seemed to be the kitchen area. Entering the room, she looked round and her gaze was drawn to a calendar mounted on a odd board. Although the digits were not the same as her native language, they sufficed to show that the natives did indeed count in base ten, and that the calendar page had thirty-one days, twenty of which had been crossed out. A pen-line with an indecipherable message underneath stretched from the twentieth day to the twenty-third.

(H)

Harry felt his stomach rumble as the odd eared lady with looked at the calendar. Opening the cupboard where his cousin's large supply of cereal was kept, he pulled out a pair of bowls and placed them on the kitchen table before pulling out one of the packets of cereal. Placing the box by the bowl, he glanced over to where the Furred eared lady and the Spider boy was examining some sort of beeping box and he smiled.

He was a freak, he knew because everyone around him said so.

The six was obviously a freaks since one was a Elf with a dead feeling body, another had the lower half of a spider, one had antlers and a tail, one of the girls was grey Elf, and the other was a horsy lady, and the last lady seemed to have large ears on top of her head.

They smiled at him and they expression when one of them looked round showed that she was angry with the big man, the bony lady and the fat boy he lived with. He didn't know how or why, but he felt safe around her.

Maybe when the time came for they to leave, they would take him with them.

After all, freaks should stick together.

(MB)

The Elf and Elk duo looked at the young boy. He was obviously a slave, the three near-humans in the pictures his owners, and they hated slavery with a burning passion.

The Death Elf wasn't certain exactly what the line on the calendar represented, but from the way the boy acted, he couldn't have been in the cupboard too long, which meant that they probably had another day to raid the house before leaving. That would allow them to read the books in the house in order to give a chance of adjusting to the new language, then they and the others would leave, taking the boy with them.

Anyone who kept a child locked up in a small cupboard didn't have the right to keep that child.

Their plan was simple. They would search the house today and finish tomorrow, leaving as soon as it got dark. Since the some of them can learn faster then most people and since they were possibly back in the human world, they'd have to wear cloaks with the hoods up.

The Death Elf boy gave a mental shrug as he placed his scythe (which he had found in the room) down and sat down at the table with the boy. This was going to be an odd ordeal.


	2. Chapter II: Spending time with the Yokai

Chapter II: Spending time with the Yokai

"Kenyatta wake up!"

The Furred eared girl, or Kenyatta now, suddenly jumps as she was brought out from the darkness of sleep. The first thing he became aware of was the small body hugging her. Opening his marron brown eyes, she glanced down, then used her free hand to slightly lift the blanket covering her. Under the blanket, Harry was still asleep, hugging her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder and a smile on his face.

Glancing round, Kenyatta noted the positions of the two bags of scavenged clothing from the storage area under the roof that Kameron (the Spider boy) had found. In addition to the clothing, Kenyatta had found a bag in which was shoved a letter that she had scanned and a pair of shaped sticks which had the same odd feeling as Boy had, a feeling that was somehow like the Yokai Magic, yet completely different at the same time.

She'll have to deal with that a later date.

The previous day had been a real learning experience. Kenyatta's Personal custom made datapad had been absorbing and decoding transmissions, a task made far easier when Harry turned on the viewscreen and Kenyatta could use it to determine the encoding patterns. Other transmissions were purely audio, giving the datapad a large amount of input for identifying words and determining patterns. Once she managed to get more than a few words defined for her, the pad should be able to help expand her vocabulary, assuming that the language was anywhere near logical in structure.

After an evening meal, during which Kenyatta and Kazuma (the Death Elf) tried to learn as many words as possible, Harry had unwittingly confirmed their safety margin by crossing off the twenty-first day on the calendar. Kenyatta had nodded and mentally re-confirmed their plan, they would leave the next night.

After the Death Elf left a sign of his displeasure for the trio of slavers who owned the place.

First though, Kenyatta had a problem. Should she try to get up, probably waking Harry, or should she remain still, hugging him tightly to her, but lose some time that could be spent preparing for their departure?

As if in answer to her question, Harry twitched and his free hand rose to rub at his eyes before dropping... straight onto her chest. Kenyatta froze, then Harry opened his eyes and blearily looked up at her, a smile forming.

"Hello, lad" Kenyatta said quietly. His smile broadened, then he looked at his hand and froze before snatching it to his torso as if he had burned it. His smile vanished and he tried to cringe, but Kenyatta wrapped both her arms around him, pulling him up a bit so that she could give him a reassuring hug.

"It's alright" She crooned into his ear, "I'm not angry with you, it's alright"

Continuing to murmur reassurance, she sat up, shifting him so that he was sat in her lap as she held him in her arms. After a few minutes, she felt him relax and she loosened her embrace, looking down at him.

"Good morning" She smiled, then in a fit of mischief, she wriggled her fingers against his flanks. Harry's eyes widened and he started to squirm, delighted laughter spilling out as she tickled him. After a little while, she stopped and gathered him to her, holding him so that his head rested on her shoulder as he recovered his strength.

From the shadows, the Elk boy smiled at the scene

(H)

From the corner of his eye, Kameron saw Harry staring in awe as he used the primitive sewing machine to alter several items of clothing that he had deemed to be possibly useful with his Arachne silk. Part of his spare time at home or with family had included how to make and maintain the clothes and other items of clothing for himself and others, a skill that had proven invaluable the number of times his and his siblings clothes had got damaged while doing God's know what on missions or their free time. His black chitin fingers guided the salvaged fabric as he adjusted the items of clothing he had appropriated.

Harry was almost delirious with happiness. Not only had he got new clothing which actually fit him and looked very similar to Kameron's kimono only this one was sleeveless and white in color with a stag and Kitsune crossing on the back, underneath was a black shirt and shorts. Kameron had used a odd screen-thing to create several images to show their plan to him. Tonight, they were going to leave the house forever and find a new place to live! Although they all had odd skin and extra features or limbs, they was the most wonderful people Harry had ever met.

As they ate the final meal that they would have in the hated house, Harry couldn't help but steal glances at the people who had come into his life and promised to save him. They had gone out of their way to help him, had given him some unusual-tasting medicine to stop him getting ill and held him in a nice hug when they had gone to sleep. He grinned at the memory even as he blushed, they had used the fat man and long necked woman's bed for the night, he hadn't worn anything other than string-tied boxers while the others had only worn their respective undergarments.

Except Kameron, he was sleeping in a web hammock in the attic.

He didn't know where they were going or what they would do when they got there, but one thing was certain. They was the first of anyone he could remember who actually cared about him, he'd follow them wherever they went.

Having finished his food, Harry placed his plate in the sink, then he followed Kazuma upstairs. Despite it being mid-afternoon, he curled up on the bed beside Kazuma, his head resting on the Death Elf's shoulder, then he felt his hand lightly touch his forehead before the gentle blackness of sleep claimed him.

(MB)

Kazuma looked down at Harry and his resolve strengthened more. Each of the Marrón Browns would train him as best they could. He could feel the Yokai within him, mostly hidden by the strange energy that seemed to radiate from and surround him, but it was there, suppressed by something.

With a smile, he glanced at his Neo watch to check that the alarm was set, then lay back and closed his eyes, they had a lot of work to do.

(H & MB)

The beeping of the alarm roused both Kazuma, Kenyatta and Harry from their sleep and as Harry yawned and stretched, Kazuma rolled out of the bed and looked out of the window at the rapidly-darkening sky. Quickly walking down the stairs, he busied himself by checking the supplies along with Kilala, the grey Elf, both original and scavenged, before Harry joined them. By that time, the sky outside was dark, so they moved to the next part of their plan.

Kilala had used the wall by the back door to adjust her katana so that it cut all but a bare half-centimeter through the wall, then had gone to the front door and carefully cut all the way around it. Once the streetlights outside were all the illumination available, Kazuma waved for Harry to open the back door, then reached out with his shadows. Seizing the section of the wall Kilala had so painstakingly cut earlier, he pulled, causing it to break free, then Kazuma lowered it to lie flat on the ground. With a satisfied smirk, he ran through the kitchen, scooping up Harry as he did so, and they vanished into the night.

 ** _Marrón Brown Kitsune medallion:_**

A special made medallion crafted by the Marrón Brown family. It's primarily used for summoning other Marrón Brown members or a marker for people who are considered honorary members of the Marrón Brown family. It also protects the wearer from mystic and magical spirits.


End file.
